


Candy Hearts

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Confessions, SuperCorp, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Lena orders custom Valentine candy hearts to confess her feelings for Kara.





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I liked a tumblr text post so much that I wrote a whole fic for it.

Lena poured the box of customized candy hearts into a decorative glass bowl on her desk. She'd ordered 1,000 candy hearts that all read: _Kara, I luv u_

"Perfect." She whispered to herself. After disposing of the empty box, she sat down at the desk. Lena took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She knew that after telling Kara how she feels about her, there will be no going back. Whatever is about to happen, it will change the dynamic of their relationship forever.

Lena closed her eyes and inhaled. "You can do this." She told herself.

Before her anxiety could talk her out of it, Lena pressed the button on her desk that called her secretary.

"Yes, Mrs. Luthor?"

"Could you please ask Kara Danvers to come to my office?"

"Of course."

Lena took her trembling finger off the button. It was happening. Nervously, Lena moved the bowl to several different spots on the desk before she found one that she liked. She noticed her leg was shaking and tried to stop it, but her jitters were too strong for even a Luthor mind to conquer. Lena shoved some papers into drawers and neatly arranged her pencils. Everything had to be perfect. She had been dreaming of this moment since she first met Kara.

Lena was smoothing her hair to ensure it was sliked back flawlessly and her high ponytail was standing tall, when Kara opened the door. Her arrival made Lena jump, but looking at Kara's beautiful smile soon calmed Lena. She relaxed.

"You wanted to see me?" Kara asked as she came in.

Lost in though, it took a few seconds for Lena to reply. "Yes!" She finally said, prompted by a confused look from Kara.

Kara sat down in the chair in front of Lena's desk. "What's up?"

This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for. Lena's breath hitched, "I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day."

"Aw, thanks." Kara said with a smile.

Lena knew what she had to do. It's time. Now or never. "Would you like some candy?" Lena asked.

"Um, always!"

Lena reached for the bowl of candy and slid it across the desk so that it was right in front of Kara. She held her breath as Kara grabbed a handful of the hearts. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as Kara lifted the candy to her motuh. The anticipation of what she would say when she noticed the message was torture for Lena.

But, Kara didn't notice. She popped the candy in her mouth and chewed it, oblivious to the love confession written on them.

Lena laughed. Of course, Kara would only care about eating them.

"What's funny?" Kara asked.

"You just..... are quite the fan of candy!"

Kara gave a childlike smile and nodded. She grabbed another handful of hearts without even glancing at them. Lena was still giggling, and her cheeks were blushing as bright red as her lipstick.

"These are really good!" Kara mumbled with her mouthful. 

"Thanks. I order them from a gourmet confectionary Oprah recommended."

"You know Oprah?"

"I wish." Lena sighed. "But I'm merely a fan." She pulled a copy of O magazine out of one of her drawers.

"Well, it doesn't shock me at all that Oprah has such good taste in sweets."

Kara took another handful and Lena realized that most of the bowl was empty. Lena swallowed. Maybe this was a sign that wasn't the right time to tell Kara. She felt deflated. 

Kara immediately noticed Lena's disappointment. "Oh, sorry. Do you want the last few?"

Lena smirked. "No, you can have them."

"You sure?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Ok." Kara shrugged. She reached for the last few candies and Lena felt her heart break. She'd been so ready to finally tell Kara her true feelings. 

"WAIT!" Lena shirked. She snatched the bowl away before Kara had the chance to take the candy hearts.

"Ha, I knew you'd want some of the delicious Oprah candy!" Kara laughed.

Lena bit her lip. She looked desperately into Kara's eyes, where she found the strength to put her heart on her sleeve. "Kara, I got these just for you. They have a message on them. It's something that I've been wanting to say for a while."

Lena picked up one of the tiny hearts and laid it on her palm. She showed it to Kara, who at last read the message. 

Kara's eyes widened. "Lena, I......"

Lena held her breath, bracing for the worst. 

Kara took off her glasses. She slowly stood up from her chair. Lena believed that she'd just ruined their friendship. She closed her eyes, expecting to hear Kara run away and slam the door behind her. 

To Lena shock and amazement, the next thing she felt was Kara's lips on hers. Kara's lips were so soft and Lena could taste the flavor sweet candies on them. Lena smiled into the kiss and ran her hands through Kara's hair. When Kara started to move away, Lena begged her to stay by holding onto Kara's bottom lip with her lips.

"I love you." Lena admitted. It felt so good to be able to say it to Kara.

"I love you too." Kara said. She held Lena's hand. "Since the day we met I felt something between us. I've never felt like this about a friend before. In fact, I've never felt like this about anyone before. But, I tried to bury it because I was scared that you wouldn't ever feel the same way. I didn't want to make things weird, our friendship means so much to me. I wouldn't want to jeopardize that-"

Lena interrupted Kara's rambling with a kiss. It was like electricity the second their lips touched. Their tongues danced together.

When they broke apart, Kara breathing heavily. 

Lena giggled. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist kissing you again. I've wanted to for so long that-"

This time Kara interrupted Lena with a quick kiss. "I know what you mean. We have some catching up to do."

More than ready for get started on their 'catching up' Lena leaned in, but Kara swiftly turned her head causing Lena to kiss Kara's cheek instead. 

Kara held up one of the remaining candy hearts. "But first, I want to finish these." 


End file.
